Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)
2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Amber Peterson *Bill - Patrick Monahan *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Screamin' Meemie (Madballs) *Bill's Fear - Skullface (Madballs) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maractus (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Charmeleon (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Weavile (Pokemon) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Category:2217 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG